1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral guidance device for a cross-country ski shoe or boot in which the cross-country ski, thereby allowing the heel to move at least vertically.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Various devices are known which make it possible to ensure the lateral guidance of a cross-country ski shoe or boot with respect to the ski on which it is mounted. Some of these devices include a solid or hollow section member which is connected to the upper surface of the ski and includes a longitudinal guidance rib in a central portion. This rib cooperates with a longitudinal groove of a complementary shape which is provided in the sole of the cross-country ski shoe or boot, so as to ensure the lateral guidance of the shoe as the shoe is lowered and becomes flat on the ski. The longitudinal guidance rib of the section member can be solid or hollow and opens downwardly towards the upper surface of the ski, and includes two lateral coplanar wings which extend from the outside of the section member and are affixed to the upper surface of the ski to support the section member.